Bite Me
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Nalu One Shot/Smut - Natsu and Lucy finally get some much-needed alone time after a particularly long job, and Natsu gets a tad bit kinky.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Nalu/Natsu x Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_.

Word Count: 3345

Title: Bite Me

Description: Nalu One Shot

Natsu and Lucy finally get some much-needed alone time after a particularly long job, and Natsu gets a _tad bit_ kinky.

A/N: I based this off some fanart from Tumblr. I hope you guys like it. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

 _Oh God. It's been so long. I need this. I've never been so ready for him._

I moan as my back hits the wall outside our bedroom door, Natsu's mouth devouring mine. I glance inside the room at our bed. We're so close. Just a few more feet.

My thighs squeeze tighter around his hips, his hard cock rubbing against me through my panties. He grunts against my lips, and I grab fistfuls of his messy pink hair, pressing myself against him. Suddenly, his hands are under my shirt, hot against the skin of my stomach and my sides, teasing the sensitive skin on the underside of my breasts.

"Natsu," I whimper as his roaming hands press into my back, steadying me as he enters the bedroom.

The second we walked in the house, Natsu was on me—kissing me, touching me, pulling at my clothes. Happy beat a hasty retreat as soon as Natsu pinned me to the wall beside the front door and started running his hand up my thigh. A sure sign things were about to get naughty. _Thank God._

I didn't stop him, since if he didn't make the first move, I was going to. That job was hard, and it lasted almost a month. And in none of that time did we have a single opportunity to be alone.

"Gotta get you naked, Lucy," Natsu growls as he drops me on the bed, taking two seconds to carefully remove Igneel's scarf before immediately grabbing the sides of my skirt and yanking it off, taking my panties with it.

I gasp at the sudden flow of cool air against the heat between my legs. I don't have time to think before he's shoving up my top up over my heavy breasts. I feel them slap against my ribs as they come free of the material, my nipples hardening instantly.

"God, you're so beautiful," Natsu murmurs in a low tone. "Your skin is so perfect."

His large hand lifts my leg, sliding from my ankle to my knee where he pushes it up toward my belly.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as he lowers his head.

"I need to taste," he mumbles.

His lips hit the skin on the back of my leg, and I take a quick breath at the strange, new sensation.

" _Oh!"_ I cry out as his teeth suddenly sink in painfully.

Immediately, his tongue laps over the wound, soothing the sting. His mouth moves up my thigh toward my sex. I gasp when he does it again, this time harder.

"Natsu?" I whimper, pushing up on my elbows. "What are you–"

"I want to see them," he interrupts, his eyes meeting mine.

My heart skips at the burning I see inside them.

"See what?" I ask softly.

"My marks on you," he answers, his mouth dropping to my leg again. "I love seeing the evidence of my feelings for you all over your skin."

He nips at me again, and I hiss against the pain. I almost tell him to stop, but like before, he licks at me, and I shiver.

"If you want me to, I'll quit," he whispers, stroking the skin of my inner thigh.

I debate it for a second, the gentle movement of his fingers distracting me, and then I lick my lips and nod.

"It's okay," I tell him, my breathing becoming short pants. "I like it."

I see his eyes flash before he lowers his mouth back to my raised leg, his lips sliding over my skin, his canines brushing against me. I moan as he bites me again.

And again.

Each time with varying degrees of pressure. Always followed by a gentle lap of his tongue.

He nips and nibbles all the way up to my ass. Grabbing hold of the pillow under my head, I whimper as the points of his canines sink into my cheek. He spends more time there, licking longer and sucking gently. He releases me with a wet sound and lowers my leg.

It's then I realize how turned on I am, the pain and pleasure of his actions causing my pussy to pulse with need. Pushing my knees apart, Natsu dips his head down to my slick opening, and I stop breathing as he drops a gentle kiss on my swollen lips. He sucks on them briefly before running his tongue up my slit.

"Drenched," he rumbles against me. "You like it when I bite you."

" _Mmm!"_ I moan as he nips at my tender skin there before lifting his head.

"I'll come back to this."

I gasp as he moves away, wanting his mouth against me. To fuck me with his skilled tongue. To suck on me until I come.

"Roll over," he commands huskily, reaching up to remove my top and toss it aside. "I'm not done tasting you yet."

His hands slide down my ribs and stop at my waist where they stay as I turn onto my stomach, immediately hugging the pillow and burying my face in it. He tugs on my hips, and I rise onto my knees, my ass going up in the air. I gasp as I feel his hot breath against it, and I tense.

"Relax, Lucy," he murmurs, his lips grazing one of my cheeks. "I'll be gentle."

He nips at my tender flesh, and my hips jerk. Again, he licks it, and I let out a soft moan at the foreign sensation of his tongue on my ass.

"You can bite harder," I hear myself tell him as he kisses a new spot.

"You're sure?" he sounds surprised, but I nod against the pillow.

"I don't mind," I murmur, my cheeks burning—from arousal or embarrassment, I'm not sure. "I…I like how it hurts."

"You mean like this?"

His teeth sink into ass, and I cry out, arching my back. He releases me slowly before gently sucking and licking over the sore place. The tip of his tongue trails across my skin to a fresh spot, and I pant as cool air tickles the line of his saliva.

"Like that," I choke out.

"Your ass is juicy," he murmurs, before nipping lightly.

"Are you calling me f-fat?" I gasp as he bites down harder.

"Well, this wouldn't be nearly as hot if you were all bones."

I open my mouth to scream at him when he sucks the new place deep into his mouth, making me moan instead. His tongue swirls over the spot before he lifts his head and blows a stream of cool air over it.

"Natsu," I whimper. "More."

He takes his time nibbling his way across my ass, his hands moving over my thighs, pulling my knees apart. As he marks me with his teeth, his fingers move between my legs, gently stroking and teasing me. Never enough to make me come. Just enough to keep me on the edge.

After my butt, he climbs over me and starts eating at my back. It hurts more than the other spots. At least at first. After the third bite, my whimpers turn back into moans. His hands slide around to my chest, tugging and toying with my nipples as he licks and sucks at the red places he's creating on my shoulders.

"Do you want me to stop yet?" he asks huskily in my ear, his hard cock pressed against my masticated ass.

"N-no," I whine as he tugs at my pointed nipple.

"I want to taste these next," he squeezes both my boobs, and a sob tears out of my throat.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah," I nod, turning slowly. "I… Okay."

He slides off my back, and I rise up on my knees. When I turn around, he's unbuttoning his black shirt. I look down to see his pants on the floor, making him almost as naked as me. With one arm still partially in his sleeve, he walks over to me on his knees and rests his ass on his heels.

I hold my breath as he reaches up with one hand and cups me before leaning in and rubbing the tip of his nose along the sensitive skin of my breast. I feel my nipple tingle as his tongue darts out and flicks it. He spends more time sucking and licking around them, taking the whole peak in his mouth before he finally picks a spot on the edge of my areola and bites down.

"Natsu!" I whine, my hand going into his hair.

He licks at me, the heat of his mouth diminishing the sting, only for him to inch to the side and do it again. My fingers dig into his scalp as his damn mouth leaves blemishes across my sensitive swells. At the same time, my other hand drops between my legs and starts moving back and forth through my wetness.

I can't believe I like him biting me. It hurts so much, but it feels so good, too. I want him to taste me everywhere.

He releases my left breast, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth to my nipple. Somehow, instead of being gross, it turns me on more. My finger between my legs rubs across my clit, and I moan, my head flying back.

"Lucy?"

"I'm—I'm so _close_ ," I confess weakly.

"Fuck." He looks down at my hand in my pussy and grins. "I got something better than your tiny fingers for that," he volunteers, finally dropping his shirt on the floor behind him.

"Really?" I lean forward, using his shoulder to steady me as I bring myself closer.

"Oh yeah," he growls in my ear, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from the place between my legs only to force it down between his.

I gasp when I feel his cock in my hand, throbbing and engorged. Talk about a dragon. Oh, God. I might come just from touching him.

"I'm all fired up," he says hoarsely, reaching out to grab my hips and tug me toward him.

I land on his lap, straddling him, his burning erection kissing my dripping pussy.

"Hurry, Natsu," I choke, desperate to have him inside. "Please."

He lines it up quickly, the bulging tip grazing my narrow opening. His fingers spread my lips, and I let out a long whine as I slowly sink down. I have to pause when he's about halfway in to catch my breath. I'm so tight, and he's so huge…has he always been this big?

His hands go to my ass, and I yelp at the feel of his fingers against the raw welts there. He strokes over them gently, and I moan, taking more of his massive cock inside me. Finally, I feel his muscular thighs brushing my ass next to where his hands are resting, and I take a few quick breaths. My pussy is so full it hurts. But at the same time, I never want to stop feeling like this.

"You okay?" Natsu murmurs with a gravelly voice. "You're crying," he adds softly.

I gasp and reach up to touch my face.

"Lucy?"

"It's tight," I whimper, lowering my eyes a I wipe them. "But I want it."

He leans forward and tilts my head back, kissing my cheeks before crushing his mouth against mine. I moan as he slides his tongue over mine and nips at my bottom lip. Will he ever stop with his teeth? Instinctively, I roll my hips as he devours my mouth and sucks at my lips, the motion sending bolts of pleasure out from my pussy and into my legs and belly.

He lets me go suddenly, and I gasp, my forehead dropping to his shoulder.

"Ride me, Lucy," he demands quietly.

I look up to find his eyes glittering with arousal, making them look darker than normal.

"O-okay." I nod and slowly lift up on my knees.

I whimper as I move, the pull of his turgid flesh against my inner walls causing instant heat. His hands slide up my back, and I hiss. So much of my skin is stinging from his attention. I start slowly at first, rising up only a few inches and sinking back down, but his grunts and soft gasps of my name urge me on. Soon, my hands are on the headboard behind him, bracing myself as I rise until only his tip is inside me, before slamming back down.

As I bounce up and down in his lap, his arms slide around me, one hand between my shoulder blades, the other on my ass, teasing the bite marks there, making me cry out.

My skin feels feverish, and my hair on my back is too much. Using one hand, I pull my long blonde tresses off the back of my neck and tilt my head as I continue to fuck myself on his cock.

God, he's so huge. Every time he enters me, I feel him stretch me wider. I get wetter with every thrust, as if my pussy is weeping from how full it is. My breasts sway and jiggle with my movement, and I know Natsu notices when he growls, his mouth dropping to the untouched skin of my chest. I moan as his tongue licks the line between my breasts. He always was a boob man.

As he sucks gently, his fingers still teasing my sore spots, I feel my pussy squeeze tight around his shaft. Warmth builds in my belly, and I take a stunted breath.

"I'm gonna come," I gasp, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He growls and leans forward, forcing me onto my back.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"I'm doing the rest of the work," he bites out, his hands landing in the mattress on either side of my head.

"B-but," I whimper as he thrusts once. "Ow!"

"Lucy?" He stops suddenly. "What–"

"My back," I whimper. "I can't…"

"Oh. God. I'm sorry." He slides out and sits up, pulling me up with him. "I didn't think."

"It's okay," I murmur.

"Here." He lifts me onto his lap again, only this time with my feet behind him instead of on my knees. "This way won't hurt your back, and I can still do the work," he explains.

"Okay. Just hurry."

I was on the edge of an orgasm when he moved me. Now, my pussy is aching to come. I need his big dick inside me again. His hands work between us again, squeezing his angry head up between my lips. As soon as I feel it, I sink down, moaning desperately.

"Go fast," I plead. "Natsu, please."

He bends his knees and starts thrusting up into my convulsing channel as I grab onto his arms for support. He grunts into my ear, and my breathing gets shallow. Any second now, it's going to happen. I can tell from the acute throbbing between my legs it's going to be huge.

"Come, Lucy," he growls. "I need you to come."

"I'm close," I whine. "I just…"

His mouth dips down to my neck, and I whimper. His teeth scrape lightly over me, barely at all, but it's enough. A wail tears out of my throat as my orgasm rips me apart. My pussy clenches desperately at him as he continues to drive into me. My head falls back, and I dig my fingers into his skin, my lungs struggling to breathe through it.

Suddenly, he yanks my hips down at the same time he powers his up, ramming his cock in so deep I feel his balls against me. I look down to see his face twist with a roar as he comes. The feel of his cock jerking and spilling inside of me sends a sharp surge through my core, extending my orgasm. My forehead drops to his shoulder as he grunts into my ear.

Finally, he relaxes, and I feel my body go limp in his arms.

"I can't go another month without touching you," he gasps breathlessly. "Next time, we're sending Happy out for fish or something, so we can be alone."

"Happy…" I pant, "…wasn't the only problem. There were monsters, remember?"

"No monster is going to keep me from being with you," he snarls. "I'll destroy them all!"

"You did," I remind him gently. "And now…" I glance down at the red marks on my chest and wince. "You've destroyed my skin."

"Sorry," he says softly, reaching up to touch one of the places by my nipple. "Couldn't resist. And you said you liked it," he reminds me.

"Wow. I never realized you were so kinky, Lucy," I voice from behind us startles me.

I look over to see Happy floating in the doorway.

"Get out of here, cat!" I shout at him, looking around for something to throw.

I hear him giggle as he shuts the door, and I growl.

"I'm going to kill him," I mutter.

A snort grabs my attention, and I look down to see Natsu suppressing laughter of his own.

"What?" I yell.

"Nothing," he gasps. "He just…has a point."

I see red and instantly move to exit the bed, gasping when I feel his hard cock still inside of me.

"Not so fast," he says soberly, pulling me back against him. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

"Well, it sounded like it to me," I snap.

"Lucy, you wanted me to bite you," he points out quietly. "That's not normal for you."

"It was your idea," I mumble. "And why does it matter now anyway?"

"You're right." He nods. "How about I grab you a pain killer and fix a bath? I think that should help with these." He brushes a finger over the place on my neck, and I jerk.

"Yeah." I nod. "A bath sounds nice…as long as you get in with me," I add softly.

"Well, yeah." He frowns. "That was what I meant."

I shake my head and slowly shift off of him, biting my lip as he slides out.

"Wait here," he murmurs, kissing my temple. "I'll be back."

I watch him disappear into the bathroom and sigh. It's amazing how life works out. When I first met him, I never would've imagined living with Natsu. Much less bathing with him. And _definitely_ not anything more.

But now, I couldn't imagine doing those things with anyone else. I love Natsu, and he loves me. And he's more than just my husband. He's my home and my family. We take care of each other. And maybe, one day…there'll be more than just us and Happy to care for.

For now, though, I'm content to be me, my dragon, and his flying cat.

Except for these welts. I'm never letting Natsu bite me again.

"Water's ready," Natsu announces, coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, good." I start to stand, but he grabs and pulls me into his arms, carrying me across the room.

"I'm the one who hurt you, so I'll fix it," he says gently.

"Thank you," I murmur.

Okay. So maybe being bitten a little isn't so bad. That said…

"Next time, I get to bite you."

He blinks, and I watch as a smile spreads across his face. "Deal. But I bet I last longer than you did."

"Natsu!" I gasp. "Not everything is a challenge."

"Sure, it is."

"Shut up!"

"Do you want to take this bath or not?"

"Leave me alone!" I struggle against his arms.

"I love you, Lucy," he says suddenly, catching me off guard.

"I—I love you, too," I whisper.

"Okay, good."

Then he kisses me sweetly, diffusing the tension, and eases me into the water. I whimper as it washes over the sore spots. Natsu climbs in behind me, and I scoot forward to give him room, his knees coming up by my hips. His arms slide around my waist, and I lean back against his chest. I sigh, letting a smile tilt up my lips as I relax.

Yeah, I'm happy here. Bites and all.


End file.
